User blog:CompliensCreator00/Searching through some old notebooks
If there's anything you all know, I've been drawing for a long time. A long, long time. So obviously, I have a lot of sketchbooks full of old art. So what do I get from it? Well, apparently a bunch of old Complien ideas that would've been forgotten forever otherwise. Obviously, lots of them are gonna get redesigns before I post them on the wiki, especially since I don't have digital drawings for many, but I still suppose I should throw these ideas on the wiki, so they aren't forgotten again. The Compliens! So far, I've only found an art book from 2013, but I assuredly have more. If you want to adopt one of these ideas, just ask in the comments. UPDATE: I just found a bunch of unused Complien design from late 2014-early 2015! Time to add them in! (also gonna add some ones from 2013 I forgot) UPDATE 2: I found a bit more from 2015, as well as some 2011 ones! Most of the 2011 ones are pretty bad, and are probably gonna get scrapped, if not, with a heavy update, but I may as well throw them in later on. *Cheffin - Food-type - A muffin-like Complien, seems to also be a chef. Has a few variants, one which resembles an English muffin and one that resembles a cupcake. *Bulbit - Cyber and Light-type - A small, robotic Complien that runs on treads, has various lightbulbs across its head and back. Evolves into Bulbhead. *Bulbhead - Cyber and Light-type - Resembles Bulbit, though now has a more bipedal appearance, while Bulbit was fairly insect-like. Has two arms and a more developed head. Evolves into Bulbot. *Bulbot - Cyber and Light-type - Final form of Bulbit. Now has a few more bulbs across it, and overall looks a fair bit more fierce. Now has four arms. *Cubee - Insect and Air-type - Small, bee-like Complien, cubic in shape. Evolves into B-rism. *B-rism - Insect and Air-type - Bee-like Complien, evolution of Cubee, now has visible stinger and legs, while Cubee only had wings. Shaped like a rectangular prism. *Minursa - Space-type - A bear cub, with starry patterns across its dark blue fur. Evolves into Majursa. *Majursa - Space-type - A bear, based on Ursa Major (aka, the big dipper). Has dark blue fur with starry patterns. Overall more large and fierce than Minursa. Evolved form of Minursa. *Wispus - Ghostly-type - A well-dressed, bedsheet ghost Complien. Evolves into Wistery. *Wistery - Ghostly and Mystery-type - A shady Complien with a top-hat and tuxedo, evolved form of Wispus. Evolves into Shadusk. *Shadusk - Ghostly and Mystery-type - Final form of Wispus. Most dapper and suspicious of its line. Seems to have some sort of control of its past forms, possibly treating them as henchmen. *Parashroom - Plant and Horror-type - Mushroom-like Complien that takes control of others to gain their powers. Compliens taken over by Parashroom have more blank expressions, and have its eyes. *Mayalan - Stone and Time-type - Ancient, calendar-like Complien that is able to adjust time. Often is able to show future catastrophic events, though possibly not always accurate. *Ampp - Volt and Sound-type - Small creature with speaker over its head. Although small, can create loud noises. Evolves into Yellectric. *Yellectric - Volt and Sound-type - Large creature with speaker-like body and plugs for hands. Very noisy, and can supposedly create "shockwaves". Evolved form of Ampp. *Toastree - Plant and Fire-type - A square, bush-like Complien that doubles as a toaster. *Datt - Space and Void-type - A blob of cosmic matter that devours all in its path. Evolves into Cosmatt. *Cosmatt - Space and Void-type - A blob of cosmic matter, larger than Datt, also devours all in its path. Occasionally, it can activate a gravitational pull, letting things smaller than it circle around it. Evolves into Galaxatt. *Galaxatt - Space and Void-type - Final form of Datt. Galaxy-like Complien, that often has a circle of matter surrounding it. Can often pull many things towards it with a tight grasp. Very destructive. *Gloab - Earth-type - Earth-shaped Personoid Complien, evolves into Solarpede. *Solarpede - Earth, Space, and Plasma-type - Complien shaped like the entire solar system in a centipede-like fashion. *Kelterpillar - Insect-type - Sort of basic catepillar-like Complien. Evolves into Kelcoon. *Kelcoon - Insect-type - Sort of basic cacoon-like Complien. Evolves into Kelterfly. *Kelterfly - Insect-type - Take a wild guess. *Lavite - Fire-type - Lava orb Complien, one half is instensely firey, the other is blank. Evolves into Laveak if left undisturbed, but can become a Lavice if combined with Icite. *Laveak - Fire-type - Lava man Complien, evolved form of Lavite if left undisturbed. Has a volcano over its head, and its arms are cannons that can launch lava. *Icite - Ice-type - Ice orb Complien, one half is intensely frozen, the other is blank. Evolves into Icryst if left undisturbed, but can become a Lavice if combined with Lavice. *Icryst - Ice-type - Ice man Complien, evolved form of Icite if left undisturbed. Has a glacier over its head, and its arms are blasters that can let out intense winds that can freeze opponents. *Lavice - Fire and Ice-type - The result of combining Lavite and Icite, one half is intensely firey, the other is intensely frozen. Evolves into Lacryst. *Lacryst - Fire and Ice-type - The evolved form of Lavice. At this point, you can probably tell. One half is Laveak, the other is Icryst. *Boroken - Plain and Psy-type - The separated Complien, a basic brown dall torn apart at the head and limbs. Still can communicate with all the parts of its body. Evolves into Seetich. *Seetich - Plain and Psy-type - The stiched Complien, a basic brown dall, stiched slightly unevenly. Evolves into Pinragg. *Pinragg - Plain and Dark-type - The hurting Complien, a doll with many pins landed in it. Can remove the pins and strike them down on itself to hurt foes. *Isbrak - Ice-type - The ice cube Complien, evolves into Ispak if grouped together. No, it doesn't look much like N-ice. *Ispak - Ice-type - A group of Isbraks all bundled together in a container. The Isbraks are able to communicate to reach goals together. *Srip - Stone and Psy-type - The hand Complien. An ancient stone relic, taking the form of a hand. There is something more intense about this Complien but I forget what it is sorry *iBird - Cyber and Air-type - The Cyber Bird Complien. A test by scientists to create an artificial life-form. Behaves like a bird, but some are hacked to come equipped with cameras as spying drones. *Tritad - Dark and Cyber-type - The tripod Complien, a small, one-eyed monster with possible destructive abilities. Evolves into Tripad. *Tripad - Dark and Cyber-type - The tripod Complien, a medium, thre-legged monster with two eyes that seems to abduct various elements on their planet to learn more about it. Can easily detect threats to its species and start attacking them. Evolves into Tristruction. *Tristruction - Dark and Cyber-type - The tripod Complien, a large, robotic Complien equipped with three eyes and an antenna with a camera on top, with sawblades for arms. Seems to be particularly hostile towards various things, but mostly when they threaten younger Tritads and Tripads. *Villeaf - Earth-type - A small, quadrupedal Complien with a small town on its back. Evolves into Towtort. *Towtort - Earth-type - A larger Complien with a larger, more developed civilization on its back. Evolves into Citores. *Citores - Earth and Metal-type - A large Complien with a complex civilization on its back. Can be destructive to anything that tries to disturb its civilization. *Gokeltino - Earth-type - The Golem Complien. A small, clay figure, that often tries to challenge larger foes. However, it never seems to realize how much more smaller it is in comparison to most other things. *Meelt - Fire-type - The melting Complien. A figure that always seems to be melting, regardless of temperature. *Screwbot - Cyber and Air-type - The drone Complien. It is a mostly spherical Complien with two robot claws and a screw coming from the top it utilizes as a propeller. *Yoans - Poisonous and Insect-type - The leech Complien. A small, yellow, worm-like Complien that leeches onto Compliens to suck their blood. Evolves into Hokoyoans. *Hokoyoans - Poisonous, Insect, and Vampire-type - The leech Complien. A very harsh and hostile Complien that quickly leashes out at foes to drain them of their blood. Occasionally will also take their Complixonox to become more powerful. *Ogrump - Horror-type - The Ogre Complien. A very territorial and beast-like Complien that takes the rules of large, swamp-like areas. Can be very aggressive. *Espy - Cyber-type - The Touchscreen Complien. A robotic complien with a face made from a touchscreen. It extends to have four long, metal legs and two robotic claw arms. *Macwa - Plain and Air-type - The Macaw Complien. A beautiful bird with very colorful feathers. Said to bring good luck to anyone who sees it. *Bedat - Sound and Air-type - The Speaker Complien. A large, speaker that eminates loud sounds with large wings. Has the ability to record and store various sounds it hears over its life, and it communicates by re-using the sounds it records. *Hale - Ice-type - The Snow Crystal Complien. A small, icy, crystal-like fairy. Falls from the sky during winters, and brings good luck to those who find it. *Redip - Food-type - The Fruity Complien. A small, personoid figure wearing an apple-shaped helmet. It is covered in seeds which it can use to create new Redips. *X-Nat - Dark, Metal, and Fire-type - The Bomb Complien. A small, robotic figure resting inside a bombshell. The fuse sticking out of its helmet can be lit, and at the sacrifice of the X-Nat, will leave destruction in a large area. Likely mass-produced somewhere. *Winale - Air-type - The Gusty Complien. A small Complien with four propeller-like blades around its head. It is able to spin these blades at intense speeds to hold back enemies. *Crad - Plain and Psy-type - The Boxed Complien. A blob-like Complien that rests in a small box. Evolves into Capdat. *Capdat - Plain and Psy-type - The Escaped Complien - A blob shaped to be somewhat personoid in appearance, having a face and three buttons on its body. The box from its first form is visible on its hand. *Cich - Plant-type - The Bushy Complien. A small, black creature residing inside a large bush. *Nekran - Dark-type - The Thief Complien - A thief-like Complien with a starry black robe and moon-shaped mask. Usually known to steal things, and strikes at night. *Coluraw - Plain-type - The Clumsy Complien. A small, top-like Complien that balances on one point. Evolves into Doyot. *Doyot - Plain-type - The Clumsy Complien. After evolving legs, this Complien now experiences trouble balancing with its new body. *Seah - Mystery-type - The Vision Complien. A Complien with many eyes across its body. Practical for finding things, not practical for much else. *Kerropast - Plain-type - The Lizard Complien. A lizard-like Complien that often travels in hoards. Often can be conflicting with one another, leading to them breaking out in large fights against themselves. Rarely get anything done. *Dure - Metal and Ghostly-type - The Armor Complien. A spirit inside a suit of armor. Where its heart would be rests its eye, which is its weak spot. It can protect the eye, though this renders it temporarily blind. *Filsing and Silfyn - Evolutions of Silfu. *Fauxow - Ghostly and Horror-type - The Shadow Complien. A spirit wearing a phantom mask. It can take any shape, so often, it disguises itself as a shadow to haunt those around it. *Dulite - Fire-type - A small, squid-like Complien with two legs and a small flame over its back. Evolves into Spilfame. *Spilfame - Fire-type - A fiery, octopus-like Complien with four tentacles. *Mousneak - Plain and Dark-type - The Mouse Complien. A mouse-looking Complien with a mask, often known to be pests when in large groups. *Souper - Food, Magic, and Air-type - The Soup Complien. A bowl of soup with superpowers. Not my most original idea, but that pun was so amazing, that I'd be feeling sort of guilty by giving this one up. *Uniclops - Horror and Earth-type - The Eye Complien. A Complien with a singular eye on its head. Has two arms with sharp claws, but is sensitive to light. Evolves into Diclops. *Diclops - Horror and Earth-type - The Eye Complien. A Complien with two eyes and a horn. It has four arms, and is much better at digging large tunnels, due to its improved vision. Evolves into Triclops. *Triclops - Horror and Earth-type - The Eye Complien. A Complien with three eyes and two horns. It has six arms with sharp claws, which lets it dig large tunnels. However, due to its state, it more often just controls armies of Uniclopses and Diclopses rather than actually doing anything on their own. *Stik - Plain and Dark-type - The Silhouette Complien. Often takes the form of a personoid figure. Often seems to have a connection to signs, and has the ability to take many forms. It is unknown where they come from, as they often seem to be in large abundance. *Blakhool - Space, Void, and Dark-type - The Wormhole Complien. A Complien with intense gravitational force that brings all nearby objects towards it. Its counterpart is Witehool. *Witehool - Space, Void, and Light-type - The Wormhole Complien. A Complien that seems to release distorted matter that has gone through a Blakhool on a regular basis. It is unknown how this connection between the two works. *Mixbox - Sound-type - The Boombox Complien. A Complien with a large box-like head and tape-like arms and legs. It constantly releases loud sounds to scare away foes. It was named "Radioombox" in the sketches but that's a dumb name and I really like the new design I have for it I might draw it soon. Category:Blog posts